


Gods and Goddesses

by kjwrites



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Belch Huggins loves his friends, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, F/M, Henry Bowers needs a hug, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Pennywise can die, Victor Criss is a nurse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjwrites/pseuds/kjwrites
Summary: Gods and Goddesses go together like the sun and moon. Beverly Marsh and Victor Criss are just that, the goddess of the sun and the god of the moon.





	Gods and Goddesses

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an Alternate Universe

Victor Criss didn't talk much, didn't show much emotion. He was a cold person, but he cared for some. Often patching up Henry Bowers and Patrick Hockstetter after they get hurt. He had the looks of a god, his skin was clear of spots and blemishes, his hair was bleached and his lips full and never seemed to get chapped. Although he was rather skinny, he can cause the most damage if he wished. In the eyes of Beverly Marsh he was a god.

Beverly Marsh was there when you needed her, would comfort and hurt the person who hurt her friends. She was a warm person, always caring about those she loved. Often getting Eddie Kaspbrak the items he need to fix up the losers when they got hurt. She has the looks of a goddess, her skin tanned and had the slightest hint of freckles, her hair the color of fire and her lips were a pink that many swore were not their natural color. She was rather curvy for a girl her age, and she never missed. In the eyes of Victor Criss she was a goddess.

They were so different it was like the sun and moon. Their complexions said as much, Beverly was tanned while Victor was pale.

But they were head over heels for each other, although it was a secret neither of their friend knew. Often sneaking glances at each other during the classes they shared-Beverly had advanced in some classes-When Victor actually went to class.

Victor Criss fell in love with Beverly Marsh back when he still had brown hair and braces. Beverly Marsh fell in love with Victor Criss when she still had long hair and wore dresses.

Victor was part of the group of boys that tormented Beverly and her friends, not that he really did anything other than hold someone back. But let's get into the story now, as that's what you can here for, right?


End file.
